


Cloud Descending

by violettte



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettte/pseuds/violettte
Summary: I'm not policing what you think and dream.





	

Set to "Concertina" by Tori Amos. Please don't sue. Love you B.


End file.
